Unless otherwise indicated herein, known approaches described are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion throughout the present disclosure.
The virtualization of computing resources provides opportunities for cloud service providers to sell virtual resources such as compute and storage resources to enterprises. For example, by purchasing additional resources from a cloud service provider, an enterprise may run some workloads (e.g., virtual machines, etc.) at an enterprise site while other workloads are migrated to the provider site that might be geographically dispersed from the enterprise site. In various forms, this general model of computing, known as “cloud computing”, helps to reduce the costs of building, running and maintaining physical computing systems at the enterprise site. In networks with geographically dispersed sites, it is desirable for both the enterprise site and the service provider site to work as seamlessly with each other as possible, and for traffic forwarding to be performed in an efficient manner.